log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Lost Child at Dawn
A Lost Child at Dawn is the sixth episode of the ''Log Horizon 2'' anime. It covers Lost Child of the Dawn chapter 3, with the parts of Takayama Misa and Krusty from The Gold of the Kunie chapter 3. Plot Cold Open Marielle and Henrietta wait outside of the Cathedral for Akatsuki to revive. Akatsuki is seen floating, wondering where she is. After a few seconds, she vanishes. Proper Treatment The members of the Dread Pack are selling Christmas items, advertising them to a small crowd. Below the street Enbart Nelles is hiding in the sewer, recuperating from the damage he sustained from Soujiro and Akatsuki. Meanwhile, Rayneshia is also waiting with Rieze inside the Watermaple Consulate, who reassures her that they would be informed when Akatsuki revived. While they waited, Rieze commented that it was colder here than where she is from, surprising Rayneshia, who thought that she was descended from royalty in Akiba. After Rieze explains where she is from, Rayenshia confesses that she feels like she doesn't know anything about the Adventurers, even after the time she has spent with them, going on to tell that Rieze she wants to treat her properly. Smiling, Rieze takes her hand and tells her that treating people properly is difficult and invites the princess to be her friend instead. Mare Tranquillitatis Akatsuki opens her eyes to what appears to be a black and white version of Japan, donned in her human body. When she tries to cross the street she starts to sink in to the pavement. Now she is hurrying up an endless stairwell as she questions where she is trying to go. The stairs disappear from under her and she lands on a beach as color returns to her surroundings. Looking around she sees floating fragments of light, and pulses of light emerging from the water heading into the sky. Taking of her red pumps, she walks into the water. While she dances in the water, Shiroe appears on the beach dressed in Earth clothes as well. They walk along the beach together, Akatsuki continues to play in the water. Suddenly she is surrounded by a light that then shatters with the pieces flying away, falling to her knees, saying something's disappeared. Shiroe take out a knife and cuts of a lock of his hair, he then hands the blade to Akatsuki who does the same. Like offerings they place the hair on the beach for the waves to wash away. Sitting on the beach they talk about the lights being memories left behind so Adventures can revive. They reflect on their failures: Shiroe didn’t trust his raid party as much as he needed to, and Akatsuki isn’t despondent over her defeat. She figures that they have met because she wanted to see him badly. Feeling on the verge of a new discovery, she decides to revive to try again, prompting Shiroe to revive as well. Motivation Akatsuki wakes up in the Cathedral and looks down at her clenched hand as if she were still holding Shiroe's sleeve. The first to greet her as she exits is Henrietta who hangs onto the much smaller woman. They are joined by Nazuna and the rest of the ladies who have been waiting. Akatsuki bows and requests of the group they share the Overskills with her. When asked why she wants them, she tells them she has to try to stop the murders, causing Nazuna to ask her if she thinks she can stop the killer alone. Akatsuki bows again and denies that notion, which is why she needs their help. As Henrietta hugs her, gently this time, the group agrees to her request. Rieze tells them the D.D.D has eight Overskills, and Krusty has already given permission to share them with her. Krusty, Takayama Misa, and a group of D.D.D. fighters are patrolling a snowy forest path. Krusty and Misa stop to talk as the others continue on, discussing how they had not found any enemies lately. Once again, she asks him if he is bored, and after he affirms her beliefs, she tells him to endure it. At that moment, her scythe Calamity Hearts begins glowing, and she explains that it had been acting up recently but its performance had not changed, so she hadn't sent it for repairs. Once the glow dies down, they continue on; as they leave, the ground under Krusty's feet glitters. The Catastrophe Hasn't Ended The Roderick Firm holds a guild meeting in a lecture hall; most of the members present discuss various topics while eating lunch. Mikakage and Blue Forest mention that people without a Chef subclass can now cook simple foods such as salads, which is a far greater improvement from before. Roderick enters and announces several discoveries. First, players in opposite-sex bodies are becoming more like the bodies they now inhabit; for example, their voices are changing to match their genders. Second, Yamato is getting larger, presumably to match the real world's size whereas Elder Tale used the Half-Gaia Project. Third, flavor text, which is normally just lore that has no mechanics, is beginning to render effects. From these developments, he concludes that the Catastrophe is not over. Inside the Watermaple Consulate, Rayneshia and Akatsuki are being lectured by Rieze and the other ladies for their rash behavior, having withheld the fact that Enbart is a Lander and Akatsuki attempting to combat him at a disadvantage.Nevertheless, they still agree to assist with the hunt. Krusty and Misa have just found a goblin training ground when her weapon starts to glow and rips itself from her hand. It spins in the air above, catching her in a red field. As she cries out in pain, Krusty pulls her out and is trapped instead. She quickly recovers and reaches into the field for him. Suddenly, the field, Krusty, and her arm vanish. Misa collapses to her knees as her weapon falls out of the sky landing where Krusty just stood, her arm smoldering where it was cut off. Back at Watermaple Consolate, Rieze receives the terrible news. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-6.png|Eyecatch 2-6: Chibi Akatsuki on Mare Tranquillitatis. Trivia *Changes from the light novel: **When Calamity Hearts acts up in the light novel, rather than flying out of Misa's hand, she instead cannot let go of it even after feeling as though her arms had been run over by a truck. Krusty barged into the sphere that formed around her and wrenched the scythe out of her hands before it teleports him, the arm Misa had stuck into the sphere, and itself. In the anime, Misa retains Calamity Hearts, and her inner thoughts as the event unfolds are not voiced. **The anime does not mention that weaker versions of the Full Appearance Reset potions have been developed (which is foreshadowing for both the reveal about Tetora and the motivations of the Odysseia Knights).